Noches de Invierno
by lulis4fma
Summary: Historia larga que se desarrolla luego de haber terminado la serie y la película. (No es necesario que la hayan visto antes para que le entiendan). Todo comienza con la llegada de los hermanos Elric (desde el mundo de la ciencia al mundo de la alquimia), ambos hermanos desean estabilidad en sus vidas y poco a poco van cumpliendo esa meta.
1. Chapter 1

**Noches de Invierno**

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor:** FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) no me pertenece, solo tomo las ideas originales para éste Fanfic.

**Capítulo 1: Superando Dificultades**

Luego de tres meses de la partida de los hermanos Elric, se dio entre tantas noches una fría noche de invierno en Resembool. En la cocina de la familia Rockbell cinco personas se encontraban cenando alegremente en un ambiente bastante familiar, Winry(Rockbell) que era una joven mecánica de 19 años estaba sirviendo la comida a dos huéspedes que se quedarán por tiempo indeterminado en la casa, ellos son: Rose, una muchacha alegre, trigueña y con un mechón teñido de rosa y por otro lado estaba el pequeño Kain que contaba solamente con dos años de edad y era el hijo de Rose; en la misma mesa se encontraba la anciana Pinako quien era en ese tiempo la abuela de Winry y a su lado un joven mecánico de 20 años de edad que asistía en los trabajos de la joven, su nombre era Ariel y desde hace dos meses que debido a su trabajo había vivido en la casa de las Rockbell, para ese entonces Pinako ya se había retirado del negocio, dejando así con toda la responsabilidad a su nieta.

Todos se encontraban charlando y riendo, en especial por lo desastrosos que los niños pueden ser en las horas de sus comidas, pero todos con excepción del nuevo empleado, sentían que algo faltaba, sentían un vacío en ese ambiente disfrazado de risas y bromas, faltaban los dos hermanos junto con sus sarcasmos, peleas y necedades, todos los extrañaban pero no lo demostraban, sentían que a pesar de existir una probabilidad muy remota de que volvieran y así ser la misma familia de antes, tenían que hacerlos parte de su pasado y seguir avanzando, todos creían en este concepto con excepción de Winry, ella más que los demás sentía esperanza, esperanza en que los hermanos Elric volverían de nuevo a casa pero ella en su subconsciente pensando especialmente en Edward.

Esa misma noche al terminar de comer, la anciana Pinako subió a descansar y Rose fue a su habitación a dormir a Kain, por otro lado Winry y Ariel se encontraban aseando la cocina, todo había quedado hecho un completo y total desorden y ellos apenas habían iniciado.

-Oye Winry mejor yo lavo los platos y tú los secas, hoy te heriste en el taller y te arderá si lo haces. – dijo el muchacho con un tono serio pero de preocupación por la muchacha que estaba dejando los platos en el fregadero.

-mmm.. ¿decías algo Ariel?- dijo la muchacha en un aire distraído mientras limpiaba el borde de la mesa.

-dije que yo lavaré los platos. Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ariel volteándola a ver.

-Nada importante... solo que una vez que recuerdo algo es difícil sacarme de mis pensamientos.-le respondió con voz triste la chica rubia.

-Si sucede algo puedes hablarlo conmigo.-la consoló él mientras se acercaba a ella a verla directamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, son solo restos de nostalgia. Sabes, mejor empieza a lavar los platos y yo agarraré una toalla para secarlos.- (Las dos mentes pensaron igual) terminó de decir ella mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar la toalla y así esquivar su mirada penetrante, la cual a la vez trataba de seducirla, pero sea como sea ella solo tenía ojos para otra persona, solo para el ausente alquimista de acero.

En esa situación de seducción por parte del chico pasó todo un largo año, para ese entonces Winry y él ya eran grandes amigos, y él por supuesto ya sabía que él no era correspondido, pero una pregunta divagaba por su mente ¿si no me corresponde a mí, entonces a quién? Él ya se lo había preguntado a la chica en diferentes ocasiones, pero siempre obtenía distintas respuestas tales como "ya no importa en realidad" ó "algún día regresará y lo espero". En la casa de los Rockbell los hermanos Elric no eran tema de conversación, puesto que a todos les dolía el hecho de haberlos perdido e incluso los retratos de ellos no rondaban en la casa, con excepción de uno en el cuarto de Winry cuando los tres eran niños.

**Munich, Alemania.**

Un chico de 19 años de cabello rubio y largo (Edward Elric) estaba trabajando en lo que sería su último diseño de cohetes junto con su hermano menor de 17 años (Alphonse Elric) en un taller ubicado cerca de la residencia de ambos, ellos estaban exhaustos pero satisfechos por el trabajo que hace unos pocos segundos habían terminado, el medio por el cual volver a casa. Cerraron las puertas del taller y fueron directo a su solitario apartamento para empacar, puesto que al día siguiente volverían a Resembool al lado de las personas que realmente importaban para ellos.

-oye hermano, ¿De cuánto es la capacidad de peso que puede resistir el cohete?-dijo el menor de los Elrics quien se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama al lado de él empacando.

-Soporta hasta 450 libras (204 kilos). ¿Lo dices por las maletas?-respondió Edward volteándolo a ver algo intrigado por el interés de su hermano.

-Sí, tan solo llevaremos esto.-dijo mientras observaba dos maletas pequeñas. -supongo que a alguien le servirá esta ropa luego.-dijo Alphonse sin darle importancia al asunto.

-cambiando de tema ¿si llegamos...prometes no mencionarle nada a ella verdad?-dijo Ed volteando a ver hacia el piso, con un tono algo avergonzado.

-nada hermano, pero seguiré insistiendo en que se lo digas, estoy seguro que ella te corresponde y además no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello, todos tenemos sentimientos.

-sí, pero esta vez ni si quiera me despedí de ella y no sé si seguirá siendo la misma Winry que conocemos ¿qué tal si ya conoció a alguien más?-dijo esto último volteando a ver a su hermano a los ojos, en este año Edward ha madurado, física y mentalmente.-esa idea me golpea la cabeza todos los días.- pensó Ed.

-lo sabremos cuando lleguemos, además ella siempre te ha querido y lo seguirá haciendo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-tienes razón Al, lo sabremos cuando lleguemos...aun así, hay algo que me preocupa, ¿qué sucederá cuando del otro lado destruyamos la puerta?-preguntó Edward con una voz algo tensa.

-No se hermano, pero realmente espero que salga bien todo según lo planeado.-terminó diciendo éste sintiendo esperanza mientras miraba al techo con nostalgia.

Ambos terminaron de empacar lo necesario y al día siguiente en la mañana fueron a preparar el despegue. Su plan consistía en usar la energía eléctrica para simular el uso de alquimia y así poder abrir la puerta, luego de eso debían pasar por ella y al cabo de 10 minutos unos paquetes de pólvora en el mundo de la ciencia detonarían para destruir una cara de la puerta, al llegar usarían otro poco para detonar la otra mitad… y así, según lo dicho anteriormente todo sucedió.

Al detonar el ultimo rastro de pólvora en el mundo de la alquimia los hermanos Elric debían regresar a la puerta para asegurarse de no haber dejado rastro de ella, al llegar, ambos ven un agujero de unos 10 metros de diámetro con una materia negra que se movía como bulto en la profundidad de éste, poco a poco esa materia negra comenzó a separarse y a surgir hacia los dos, pero ni Ed ni Al estaban preparados para lo que vendría, a una velocidad considerable la materia negra empezó a tomar forma de brazos, brazos de bebés y niños que sujetaron ferozmente a Edward y lo arrastraron hasta el fondo, esas manos le arrancaron sin piedad hasta la última pieza de automail, Ed sangraba … las figuras humanoides unieron las dos extremidades humanas, el dolor que sentía Edward rebasaba su capacidad, al ser expulsado del centro de éste agujero Ed se desmayó.

Su hermano lo auxilió, pero Edward no respondía… Alphonse se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, esa materia negra estaba devolviendo lo que había tomado prestado, y estaba en lo correcto, ya que después de haber caído en cuenta de ello, la materia empezó a expulsar objetos e incluso otros miembros humanos, todo quedó reducido a cadáveres putrefactos; unos cuantos minutos después Edward despertó con pleno uso de sus facultades.

-¿Al?-dijo Ed despertando abruptamente, con nervios y buscando a su hermano en los alrededores con la vista.

-¡hermano, ya despertaste!-dijo Al que estaba revisando los restos expulsados por la puerta.

-Me siento diferente.-en ese momento el volteó a ver su cuerpo y lo notó en perfecto estado, como un humano normal otra vez, estaba sorprendido pero a la vez contento por saber que no volverá a sufrir la reparación de sus automails.- ¡Tengo mi brazo...mi pierna!, ¿pero cómo? –en ese momento recordó lo sucedido y se tranquilizó, el dolor lo confundió.

-ya no hay rastros de la puerta, solo hay restos de humanos. Será mejor que tomemos un tren hacia Resembool, lo que quedó ya no importa.-dijo él observando el desastre por última vez para luego dirigirse hacia su hermano e irse ambos de ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Alquimista de Acero**

Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes encontraron al par una joyería con un rotulo en el que se leía "se cambia oro o plata por dinero". Ambos habían previsto la situación de no tener dinero al llegar, así que en Munich compraron tres anillos de oro puro para poder cambiarlos por algo de efectivo.

En fin, ambos entraron a la Joyería y les dieron una cantidad suficiente por ellos, luego fueron a comprar los boletos para el tren el 15 de Enero y al montarse iba casi vacío, suerte para ellos ya que lograron dormir en todo el recorrido.

**Resembool, 16 de Enero de 1923**

Eran las 5:42 de la tarde y Winry ya había terminado su trabajo, por fin estaba descansando así que se fue a su cuarto a recostarse boca arriba mirando el techo y perdida en sus pensamientos, por esta vez Kain se había dormido y Rose se ofreció para preparar la cena, lo cual deja a Ariel exonerado de la cocina y a Pinako tejiendo en su habitación.

-¿Puedo entrar?-dijo Ariel, el muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel tocando la puerta del dormitorio de Winry.

-Sí, pasa-respondió ella sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Me puedo recostar a tu par?, quiero platicar contigo.-dijo viendo a la chica algo nervioso.

-Depende, ¿de qué quieres platicar?-dijo ella sin despegar la vista del techo.

-quiero saber la razón del por qué estás así todo el tiempo, desde hace meses te noto distraída.-dijo el acercándose a la cama y sonriéndole a la chica.

-bien acuéstate, pero no hablaré mucho sobre el tema.-dijo ella en tono serio haciéndole un lugar a Ariel para que se acostara a su lado.

-dime, ¿qué sucede?- fijo Ariel el tema.

-es que... la verdad no sé si vale la pena sufrir por esto, pero creo que te puedo contar algo. ¿Ves esa foto encima de mi cómoda?

-¿la de tres niños?-dijo viendo hacia la fotografía.

-Sí, la de en medio soy yo y la de al lado son dos amigos muy cercanos, el de la izquierda se llama Edward Elric y el de la derecha es Alphonse Elric.

-¡QUE! espera, ¿estamos hablando del Alquimista de Acero y su hermano?-dijo sorprendido y confundido mientras miraba a la chica la cual solo le sonrió y se rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, ese mismo, los tres crecimos juntos y llegamos a ser como hermanos, pasamos por muchas cosas, bastantes problemas y dificultades, pero siempre nos apoyábamos, Al es el hermano menor de Ed y es un chico bastante tierno, es dos años menor que yo y Edward pues, con él ha sido una historia totalmente distinta… es temperamental, me hacía llorar y me desesperaba, pero aun así él me quería y yo lo sigo queriendo, verás...él ha tenido una historia bastante trágica y debido a ciertas circunstancias él se tuvo que ir de aquí junto con su hermano, nadie sabe dónde están o que pasó con ellos, y a pesar de que todos piensan que él está muerto, yo sé que sigue con vida y tengo la fe de que volverán.

-ya veo, entonces...tú lo amas, ¿verdad?-dijo el en tono triste y tragando saliva.

-él es la razón por la cual sigo esperando, solo... espero que no tarde mucho.-esto último lo tenía atorado en lo más profundo de su corazón, razón por la cual unas pocas lagrimas sigilosas se fugaron velozmente de sus ojos.

-sabes, me da tristeza saber que tú nunca llegarás a quererme tanto como yo a ti, pero si eso te hace feliz... espero que él algún día llegue.-dijo el quitándole dos que tres lágrimas de los ojos.

-sé que no te alegraría eso pero... gracias.-sonrió

El chico se levantó de la cama y se fue a su habitación a tomar algo de aire por la ventana, no podía creerlo, éste es el hogar de Edward Elric el alquimista de acero y a pesar de ni si quiera estar presente le había arrebatado a la chica qué él amaba.

A unos cuantos metros de la casa de la familia Rockbell dos muchachos se acercaban, ambos con dos maletas. Eran las 7:23 de la noche y ellos ya estaban cansados de caminar, pero pronto estarían de nuevo en casa.

A las 7:36 ambos no podían creer lo bien que se sentía estar a tan solo un paso de entrar, así que no esperaron más y Edward trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave, así que tuvo que tocar...

-Toc, toc, toc-volvió a tocar Edward ya sintiendo nervios por la reacción de todos, especialmente de Winry.

-¡YA VOY!- gritó Rose desde la cocina, ya que estaba limpiando lo de la cena y se acercó rápidamente a abrir sin el cuidado de preguntar quién era…

Momento de silencio… luego, escándalo.

-¡No puedo creer que estén aquí!-dijo la muchacha con alegría, mientras le daba un abrazo a Edward.

-Pues los milagros existen.- respondió Al.

-¡Al!-dijo la muchacha mientras se despegaba de Edward para ir a abrazar a su amigo.

Al oír tanto escándalo Pinako bajó y Ariel se quedó en la parte de arriba a la espectativa.

-¡Pero vaya que es una sorpresa! ¡Has crecido!-dijo alegremente Pinako con un tono de sarcasmo.

-A diferencia de otros que se encogen en vez de crecer.-dijo Edward riéndose.

-No Edward, ya no tengo todas esas energías de antes como para pelear contigo.-dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¡Hola Tía!-dijo Al alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Alphonse, ¡qué bueno verte!-dijo Pinako mientras le sacudía el pelo al chico.

Al entrar a la casa, Edward observa el lugar…

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó secamente y con mirada fría Edward a Ariel que estaba en las gradas del segundo piso observando la escena algo confundido y ahora estaba observando a Edward todavía sin reconocerlo como el alquimista de acero.

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Ariel, trabajo para Winry Rockbell soy su asistente en el taller de mecánica.-Dijo él (mientras bajaba las gradas y le extendía la mano) en modo alegre y recibiendo de buena manera a Ed.-Y dime ¿quién eres tú? ¿Parte de la familia?-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Si algo así, soy Edward Elric mucho gusto.-dijo el en tono más serio pero no repugnante.

-¿tú eres...Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero?-dijo sorprendido y ocultando tristeza.

-Sí, ese mismo pero ¿cómo es que has oído de mí?-dijo Ed confundido y bastante.

-¿bromeas? Eres altamente reconocido, si no me equivoco el alquimista más célebre por tu valentía, se habla de ti en todas partes.

-no tenía idea...gracias.-dijo siempre algo confundido-Oye tía ¿dónde está Winry?-dijo mientras la buscaba con la vista.

-Creo que salió de nuevo con su novio.-contestó Pinako

-¿A?...espera, creo que no te oí bien, ¿qué dijiste?

-Dije que salió con su novio otra vez.- aclaró de nuevo.

-¿qué? pero...¡QUE!-dijo el en un tono alarmante.

-¿Winry tiene novio?-preguntó Al a Pinako mas despistado que de costumbre.

-No, no tiene, la verdad es que creo que se durmió.-dijo Pinako sonriéndole maléficamente a Edward.

-¡Vieja Bruja!-dijo Edward mirándola muy enojado, pero al saberlo dejó sus maletas a un lado y subió al cuarto de Winry.

-ese chico nunca pierde el tiempo-dijo Pinako.

-oye tía, ¿dónde vamos a dormir? ¿Todavía hay lugar?-dijo el con cara de despistado y algo apenado.

-Verás, hemos ampliado la casa ya que a Winry le ha estado yendo bien en el negocio junto con Ariel, a ella le llegó bastante reputación por parte de los automail de Edward.

-Claro, ya veo...

-así que tú y Ed pueden dormir en la habitación que está entre el cuarto de Winry y Ariel.

-¡Gracias tía!- le dijo Alphonse sonriendo.

Ya fuera del cuarto de la chica, Ed abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se adentró, solo para encontrarse con una chica durmiendo de lado, abrazando una almohada.

-Oye Winry-dijo susurrándole al oído mientras se arrodillaba.

-¿Si Ed?- dijo ella aún dormida. La muchacha se había acostumbrado a soñar con él.

-¿cómo estás?-le dijo el cariñosamente

Pero ella no respondió. En ese momento Alphonse y Ariel estaban espiando en la habitación…

-Winry, perdón-al oír lo último, Winry abre los ojos sorprendida y por fin despertándose, para luego darse cuenta de que alguien le acaricia el cabello, así que de repente se sienta al borde de la cama y mira fijamente a Edward arrodillado.

-Ed...-dijo sorprendida en voz baja.

-Hola Winry-dijo sonriéndole mientras se paraba y le extiende una mano a la chica para que se pare.

-Eres un...-dijo ella tomándole la mano y parándose, mientras con la otra mano alcanzaba una llave de automail.

Y justo cuando lo iba a golpear Ed cerró los ojos, pero ella detuvo el ataque y lanzó su llave a la cama para abrazar a Edward con todo lo que tiene... estaba llorando encima de su hombro y él le correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres un idiota Ed...-dijo con vos apagada.

-ya lo sé Winry, soy un perfecto estúpido-dijo susurrándole al oído.

Al oír eso, Winry besó a Edward tierna y rápidamente tres veces en su mejilla, acto por el cual Edward se sonrojó bastante. (tanto que un tomate se siente afortunado)

Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse de aquel abrazo, hasta que poco a poco Winry se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Ed.-dijo ella con un tono alegre pero lloroso.

Por mientras… los entrometidos en la puerta no sabían que pensar, es decir Ariel estaba destrozado y Al estaba alegre por su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Eres motivo de frustración.**

En ese momento Ariel se fue a su habitación con la cabeza por lo bajo, pensando en todos los motivos por los cuales ella había escogido a ese perro de los militares y no a él, cuando llegó a su habitación se recostó en la cama solo para una auto-tortura mental.

-a ver... (1) Él la conoció primero, yo después. (2) Él ha pasado años con ella, yo solo uno. (3) Él la ha hecho llorar, reír y enojar yo solo la última. (4) Él es un alquimista, yo no. (5) Él es famoso y no solo en Amestris sino que casi todos en este continente saben de él, yo apenas soy Ariel, (6) ¡él es incluso más apuesto! (histeria) ¡Esas son seis razones para odiarlo! Claro, sin contar el hecho de que él fue quien me la robó, o ¿es que acaso yo intenté robársela a él?... ella es una amiga pero... si, solo mi amiga.

Mientras Ariel se seguía martirizando innecesariamente, en la habitación de la chica los dos hermanos y ella estaban platicando como antes sentados de piernas cruzadas en el centro de su cama.

-oigan ¿cómo fue que lograron venir a Resembool?, es decir dijo Mustang que él se encargaría de cerrar la puerta por este lado.-dijo Winry volteando a ver a Ed muy intrigada.

-Es que al fin de cuentas el idiota de Mustang nunca la destruyó, supongo que nos dio tiempo para regresar...pensándolo bien no es tan idiota.-concluyó Edward con un tono de sarcasmo en esta última frase.

-Además mi hermano y yo habíamos estado construyendo un cohete y un plan para regresar a éste mundo y a la vez destruir la puerta.-dijo Al.

-Por cierto Winry, ¿no notas algo diferente en mí?- dijo él mientras que con su antigua mano de automail acarició la mejilla de la chica, y algo nervioso ya que incluso estaba Al como espectador.

-Ed, tu automail... ahora ya… ¿cómo sucedió?-tartamudeó perpleja la chica más confundida que antes y agarrando su mano para asegurarse de que fuera de carne y hueso, ella no lo podía creer.

-Pues, al explotar la puerta-dijo él obteniendo su mano de vuelta- unos cuerpos… que supongo son homúnculos no desarrollados, me arrastraron y me arrancaron los automail y me unieron ambos miembros.- Dijo él con una cara adolorida.

-bueno, ya no podré reparar tu automail.-le dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oye Winry, cambiando de intereses ¿ya cenaron verdad?-preguntó con cara de hambre Al.

-Sí, pero si tienen hambre les puedo hacer algo de comer.-contestó Winry volteándolo a ver.

-No te preocupes ya aprendimos a cocinar en Alemania, voy a ver que puedo comer ¡gracias Winry!.-dijo Alphonse parándose y caminando hacia la puerta de salida del cuarto de la chica y también cerrando la puerta, dejando así solos a los dos.

-¿Alema que?- dijo ella nuevamente confundida volteando a ver a Edward que estaba a su lado.

-¡jajaja!, es un país en el otro mundo en el cual nos quedamos a vivir por un tiempo, luego anduvimos por otros lugares ya que debíamos huir de los nazis.

-Ed, no entiendo nada de lo que dices… ¿Quiénes son los nazis?-dijo la chica mirándolo muy de cerca y con unos ojos que lo mutilarían.

-Verás, en resumen los nazis eran como un partido Alemán que trataban de matarnos porque interferimos con ellos, creían que la única raza que debe predominar en la tierra es la raza Aria, es decir la de personas Rubias, blancas, altas, delgadas y ojos azules.-dijo él explicándole lo mejor que pudo.

-¿o sea que yo soy raza Aria?- preguntó Winry en tono de broma y entre risas a Edward.

-Sí, creo que si- dijo él riéndose un poco.

-Oye Ed...-dijo Winry con voz baja volteando a ver al piso.

-¿Si Winry?-preguntó siendo ahora él el confundido.

-sabes, yo... te extrañé bastante-dijo ella sollozando, no se pudo contener mas es decir, a pesar de ya haber llorado no se lo había dicho todo y este "te extraño" no sería lo último que ella diría.

-vamos no eres la única, yo también te extrañé Winry, y mucho- confesó él finalmente. -pero deja de llorar, ¿sí?-dijo limpiándole unas pocas lágrimas de su rostro y posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica, gesto por el cual ella subió su mirada y lo vio fijamente. -siempre lloras por mi culpa, perdóname.- dijo él agachando su cabeza y retirando su mano de la mejilla de la chica.

-sabes, has madurado Ed y también has crecido-dijo esto último entre risas, ya se empezaba a preguntar por qué cambiaba tanto de humor cuando estaba con él.

-¿Ah?- preguntó él algo confundido por la reacción de la chica. -¡Sí, crecí! ¡Y ahora ya nadie va a poder llamarme enano!-dijo él alegremente.

En ese momento el estómago de Ed interrumpió la charla haciendo ruido, desde hace horas no come algo.

-¡jajaja! La verdad sigues siendo el mismo Ed- le sonrió ella

-Sabes creo que será mejor que vaya a comer algo.-dijo él con cara de hambre mientras se sostiene el estómago.

-¿No quieres que cocinemos juntos? Así veré que tan bueno eres.-dijo ella parándose de la cama y extendiéndole la mano a su amigo para que se levantara.

-Claro, aunque... no soy tan bueno que digamos.-dijo Ed sonriéndole a Winry mientras agarraba su mano y luego parándose; Winry abrió la puerta y ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

En ese momento Ariel que ya se había tranquilizado y resignado pero no del todo con Winry, se levanta de la cama dispuesto a comer algo pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación notó toda la escena anterior con tres problemas: primero, el cuarto de Winry estaba cerrado. Segundo, ella y Ed estaban solos y tercero, iban tomados de la mano. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que lo que él no pudo hacer en un año, Ed lo haya hecho en unos minutos? Definitivamente fue el colmo, así que Ariel solo se dio media vuelta y se fue mejor a dormir. Todo el ánimo y autoestima que le había costado recuperar lo había perdido de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: A cocinar**

Eran las 8:37 de la noche en la cocina de las Rockbell cuando Edward Elric el famoso Alquimista de Acero, empezó a cocinar su cena en frente de Winry sin mayor o menor dificultad, es increíble como alguien debido a la ausencia de una mujer aprende nuevas cosas, es decir Winry nunca se hubiera imaginado a Ed preparando su cena solo.

Como él había progresado tanto en ese aspecto la chica decidió limitarse a observarlo y no solo a como cocinaba, sino realmente a observarlo fijamente, desde sus ojos y su mirada a los mechones dorados de su cabello y claro que no podía faltar el hecho de que ella notara el cuerpo bien formado del chico, a pesar de no haber estado con los militares él seguía ejercitándose.

Cuando Ed terminó de cocinar se sentó a la par de su amiga, ¡cómo le dolía esa palabra! Su "amiga" pero no tardará mucho para pasar a ser algo más especial que eso, por lo menos eso pensaba; él cocinó un Omelette/huevo francés/Huevo en torta o como prefieran llamarlo, Ed cortó un trozo y lo probó, sabía bien.

-Oye Winry ¿no quieres probar?- dijo él algo entusiasmado mientras cortaba un trozo y luego pinchándolo con un cubierto.

-bueno, supongo que no me va a envenenar… después de todo pudiste partir un huevo.-dijo ella seriamente en tono burlesco mientras observaba el pedazo cortado en el tenedor.

-¡pruébalo! Sabe bien- Dijo Edward -

-mmm, bien - dijo ella algo curiosa por probarlo, es decir no podía saber tan mal a pesar de que lo haya hecho Ed.

-bien, me dices si te gustó-dijo Edward tomando la porción de comida con el cubierto y llevándolo a la boca de la chica. Qué bueno que Al se había ido de la cocina, de lo contrario estaría sonrojado por haber hecho ese gesto tan lindo de darle de comer.

-mmm- degustó ella- te quedó delicioso Ed, Ya no te volveré a hacer la cena- dijo ella sonriéndole haciendo broma del asunto.

-no Winry… Eso no es justo- dijo él mientras se olvidaba de su cena y miraba o mejor dicho contemplaba la sonrisa y los ojos de su amiga.

-bueno... pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo conseguiste dinero para el transporte?

-Le vendimos oro a una joyería. Nos alcanza para pagar más viajes en tren.- le explicó.

-¿y para qué vas a tomar el tren de nuevo?-dijo ella algo preocupada.

-pues, en el banco de ciudad Central tengo una cuenta de ahorro que sigue abierta y es...suficiente, así que tengo que ir para sacar un poco, reportarme con Mustang y demás.- le dijo él con cara algo triste.

-¿volverás a trabajar como militar?-dijo ella con cara aún más triste que la de Edward.

-sí, es el único trabajo en el que obtengo buena paga y así no dependo de nadie, pero no prolongaré mi estadía en Central, cada vez que pueda vendré a Resembool-le contestó él en tono optimista.

En ese momento Winry volteó la cara y agachó su cabeza, estaba triste porque no quería que él se fuera de nuevo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lo que él decía es cierto, él es una persona que ha sido independiente justamente porque él trabajaba.

-Oye Winry no te pongas triste- dijo él colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica para darle ánimos-¿estás llorando?-preguntó tratando de observar su rostro tapado por su cabello.

En ese momento Winry se secó las lágrimas y se recostó en el hombro de su amigo, debían de admitir que estar juntos se sentía bastante agradable.

-¿pero todavía no te vas verdad? Es decir, acabas de llegar y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir... tan pronto-dijo ella con un tono triste.

-No sé Winry, creo que nos quedaremos unas dos semanas y luego iremos a Central, pero solo por unos cuantos días, nada largo.

-sí ed...-dijo ella más relajada.

En fin, Ed terminó de comer, lavar y al cabo de unos minutos subieron al segundo piso.

-Oye, ¿adónde voy a dormir? -dijo Edward algo despistado platicando con la chica en la puerta de su cuarto.

-En la siguiente habitación- dijo ella señalando el cuarto de al lado.-puede que Al ya se haya dormido.

-Bueno Winry gracias, descansa... mañana tengo que hablar contigo-dijo eso último sonriéndole a la chica y viéndola a los ojos, él sentía nervios pero no lo demostró.

-¿De qué?-preguntó ella algo confusa-¿por qué no lo hablamos ahora Ed?

-no, mejor te lo digo mañana- terminó diciendo él mientras sujetaba a la chica por la parte trasera de su cabeza para luego darle un pequeño beso en su frente. -buenas noches y no vuelvas a llorar- dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

-no, ya no lo haré, tú también ten buenas noches.- dijo esto con una tentación prácticamente irresistible de besarlo, pero resistió.

Ambos se separaron y Ed fue a su habitación a dormir, y esperaba poder hacerlo ya que lo que tenía que decirle a Winry el día de mañana era de suma importancia para él.

El día siguiente por fin llegó, eran las 7:35 de la mañana y uno de los bastantes rayos de sol que habían se coló a la habitación de Winry logrando despertarla, para ser invierno ese día estaba unos cuantos grados más caliente, la chica bostezó y se quedó dando vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin lentamente se sentó en el borde de ésta para luego pararse e ir a tomar una ducha.

Edward ya estaba despierto cuando de repente escuchó el ruido de la ducha en el cuarto de Winry, así que él pensó en levantarse (sin despertar a su hermano) e ir a comer algo, pero al pasar por el cuarto de la chica nota que Den(el perro fiel de ella) está rasguñando a la puerta(de Winry), Ed tocó unas pocas veces, pero no hubo respuesta así que abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa al entrar y girar a la derecha que es donde está la puerta de su baño, se encuentra con que Winry había reemplazado las cortinas del baño con un vidrio que permite observar la silueta de la persona, a todo esto él estaba más que impactado por haber visto a la silueta desnuda de la chica, lo observó todo casi con malicia y notó la excelente figura de Winry y eso lo excitó un poco, por no decir más que un poco, pero sabía que observarla estaba mal así que retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada de su habitación, la cerró de nuevo y bajó más que apenado a la cocina. Si bien es cierto que ella no lo vio... el si la vio muy bien a ella y tuvo que tomarse como unos minutos para calmarse.

Ya en la cocina la tía Pinako había preparado el desayuno para todos y estaba sentada ella sola leyendo el periódico y tomando café.

-¡Buenos días tía!-saludó alegremente Ed mientras sacaba un plato y se servía dos pan queques y un vaso con jugo.

-Buenos días Ed, ¿y ese milagro que saludaste?-dijo ella sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-Los milagros existen.- dijo él sarcásticamente -como hoy en el cuarto de Winry- pensó para sí mismo.

-Buenos días...- dijo algo somnoliento Ariel que acababa de bajar y se había sentado en la mesa.

-Buenos días- le respondieron Pinako y Ed con algo de indiferencia.

-¿sigues con sueño?-preguntó Ed mientras se sentaba a comer al par de Ariel y a la par de la tía Pinako en la mesa redonda de la cocina-comedor.

-Sí, no pude dormir bien anoche- dijo él mientras bostezaba-pero será mejor que coma algo- dijo ariel mientras se paraba de la mesa y se servía su desayuno.

-¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?-le preguntó Ed con curiosidad.

-No sé, me dio insomnio- mintió, era lógico que era por ella y además no se podía echar de enemigo al Alquimista de Acero y vivir en conflicto con él todos los días, en cierto sentido le temía.

Ariel puso su comida en la mesa y se sentó esta vez no a la par de Ed sino una silla más a su izquierda, quedando así un asiento libre entre los dos, luego llegó Winry a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo ella alegremente mientras entraba y se servía su comida.

-¡Buenos días!-le respondieron la Abuela y Ariel.

-¡Hola Winry!-saludó Ed lo más calmadamente que pudo mientras comía.

-Hoy pasó algo extraño, Den estaba dentro de mi cuarto hoy en la mañana antes de que yo abriera la puerta.-dijo Winry mientras se sentaba en medio de los dos muchachos.

Ed al oír eso trató de no atragantarse con la comida debido al impacto de la noticia, es decir que ese día en la mañana fue tanta su sorpresa que no se fijó que Den se quedó adentro.

-tal vez dejaste abierta la puerta-sugirió Ed algo sonrojado.

-No, sé que la dejé cerrada...oye Ed ¿estas enfermo?-preguntó la chica mientras mira sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pues no que yo sepa-dijo volviéndola a ver con algo de nervios.-por cierto, ¿tomaste mi consejo Winry?- le preguntó haciendo referencia a cuando le sugirió que no llorara más.

-pasé bastante tranquila la noche.- Respuesta por la que tanto como Pinako como Ariel se quedaron sin saber a qué se estaban refiriendo- Por cierto Ariel, hoy en la mañana no vamos a reparar el auto del Señor O´doil, necesitamos más aceite y unos cuantos tornillos, ¿los irás a comprar hoy?-preguntó la chica mirando a Ariel.

-Un momento, ¿ya reparas autos?-preguntó Ed algo impresionado.

-Sí, pude aprender bastante en Rush Valley.

-¿Entonces lo haremos en la tarde?-le preguntó Ariel a la chica captando su atención nuevamente.

-Si, como a la 1:00 estaría bien.-le respondió la chica mientras comía, ella casi no le prestó atención.

Ed ya había terminado de comer así que se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus platos, luego terminó de comer Winry y se fue junto con Ed a lavarlos.

En ese momento llegan Al, Rose y su niñito Kain ellos se sirvieron el desayuno y se sentaron a la mesa a comer y platicar con los demás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Ya he esperado lo suficiente**

-¡Oye! ¡Edward!-dijo ella mientras miraba su blusa algo mojada. Mientras lavaban los platos Ed la salpicó un poco.

-¡jajaja!, lo siento Winry esa fue mi intención- se burló él mientras seguía lavando tranquilamente.

-Sí, también ésta es la mía.- dijo la chica algo enojada mojándole un poco el pantanlón.

-¡Winry!

-Me la debías...-dijo ella mirándolo muy de cerca.

Unos minutos luego los dos chicos terminaron de lavar y todos los demás de comer. Al y Ariel fueron a comprar las cosas para el auto, en cambio Kain fue a jugar a su cuarto y Rose y Pinako se quedaron lavando el resto de los platos; ¿Pero qué pasó con Ed y Winry?

-¡Solo ponte otra camisa!-dijo Edward mientras la empujaba dentro de la habitación de la chica.

-Sí, bueno ya voy-le respondió ella apresuradamente.

Se puso una ropa para salir bastante abrigada ya que el frío era terrible y a la vez bastante linda ante los ojos de Winry y tal vez ante los de Ed. La chica salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella para encontrarse con Ed.

-bien-dijo Edward viendo como esa ropa recalcaba la figura de la chica y a la vez recordó lo sucedido hace un rato en su cuarto-vamos afuera, ayer te dije que quería hablar contigo.-le dijo él con tono dulce y algo sonrojado volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

-Sí, claro ¿adonde?-le preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Ya verás, apuesto a que nunca lo has visto.-le respondió entusiasmado.

Ambos salieron de la casa hasta donde está el río en el que jugaban cuando eran niños, al llegar, Winry quedó admirada.

-¡Wow!... esto es hermoso.-exclamó Winry mientras observaba el paisaje.

El río congelado se asimilaba a una escultura en hielo, era el único lugar en donde habían flores todavía, se supone que estas crecerían de nuevo hasta la primavera, pero eso era casi un milagro, habían diminutas flores de todos colores enmantando las pequeñas colinas del lugar y a la vez siendo éstas barnizadas en cada pétalo con rocío congelado, ¿cómo pudo ser posible?

-¿Cómo no vi esto antes?- dijo ella mirándolo extrañada.

- este paisaje es raro de ver, el lugar me pareció perfecto para hablar contigo.

-¿hablar de qué Ed?

-bueno… yo… no te quiero presionar, así que me puedes responder cuando quieras.- dijo viéndola a los ojos tan dulcemente como solo él lo podía hacer. -Yo regresé a este mundo para ver específicamente a una sola persona, hice todo lo posible por regresar solo para verte Winry, eres mi amiga de la infancia, una mujer en la que confío, y eres más de lo que yo pueda comprender. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, estoy bastante interesado en saber si me das una oportunidad y si quieres estar conmigo.- dijo él viéndola a los ojos en todo lo que decía y con un leve sonrojo, después de todo él había madurado bastante.

En ese momento unas lágrimas de alegría se le resbalaron a la chica por el rostro, pero ella estaba sumamente feliz y no lo podía creer.

-yo sé que tu dijiste que no llorara, lo siento.-dijo esto con su cabeza inclinada mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-han pasado años, y ya esperé demasiado, tenía que decírtelo.-le respondió mientras le daba un abrazo y acariciaba su cabello.

-Ed, yo... te esperé cuando te fuiste a Alemania por primera vez tu solo sin Al y luego cuando volviste en ese avión (película, Conqueror of Shambala) pensé que te quedarías y te volviste a ir, así que nuevamente te esperé. Ed... te esperé dos años-dijo esto último despegándose un poco de él y viéndolo a los ojos.

-No habías tenido novio, ¿por mí?- le preguntó el chico impactado.

-¡Sigues siendo idiota Ed!-le respondió ella riéndose un poco. -Ed, yo siento lo mismo.- fue lo último que se escuchó, ya que ambos se habían abrazado y acercado de tal manera que la tentación de besarse por fin ganó y quedaron entrelazados con un beso.

A unos cuantos metros del río venían Al y Ariel que venían de comprar el aceite y las demás cosas, cuando ellos se acercaron más no solo vieron a una pareja besándose, esos eran Ed y Winry, está de más aclarar que al ver tal escena los dos chicos abrieron su boca hasta donde el piso lo permitía. Al por su parte estaba contento por su hermano pero Ariel que ya había soportado bastantes golpes por parte de la chica (razón por la cual nunca le insistió de nuevo) agachó su cabeza bastante triste y encolerizado, prefirió tomar una diferente ruta para llegar a la casa para así evitar verlos más de cerca.

-oye espera, ¿qué haces?-dijo Al dando la media vuelta para verlo.

-mejor vámonos por aquí, no querrás interrumpirlos.- dijo él con su cabeza todavía baja y caminando sin esperar a Al.

-Sí, es cierto pero ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Al mientras se acercaba a él.

-Verás... a mí siempre me gustó Winry y ella siempre me rechazó, ahora que Ed llega ella al segundo día de verlo ya lo ha besado, él hizo en dos días lo que yo no pude en un año.

-No te sientas mal por eso, es que a ella la conocemos desde pequeños.

En fin, Al lo hizo sentir mejor en todo el camino de vuelta a casa. A veces en el amor se sufre, pero hay que admitir que el más sufrido aquí fue Ariel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: A empacar**

Eran las 10:30 a.m. y la nueva pareja había regresado por fin a la casa; Alphonse y Ariel se habían vuelto "amigos" por así decirlo, cuando ellos llegaron a la casa solo dejaron los tornillos y el aceite en el nuevo taller de Winry en la parte trasera de la casa y ambos fueron a dar una vuelta, hacía bastante frío pero lo normal para un invierno. En el camino se encontraron a dos chicas y de sorpresa Al saludó a una de ellas, Ariel no tenía ni idea de donde las conocía.

-¡Cosette! Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mi todavía?-dijo Alphonse acercándosele con cara amistosa.

-¿Al?...-dijo ella confundida y sorprendida, tenía tiempo de no verlo.

-¿qué? ¿Cambié tanto?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No...Bueno, sí. Estas más grande, me sorprendiste mucho-dijo ella confundida- por cierto, ella es Sophie mi prima-dijo presentándosela.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alphonse Elric pero puedes decirme Al-dijo él con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

-Espera, ¿el hermano del Alquimista de Acero? ¿El que defendió al pueblo de Lior por disturbios justo antes de desaparecer?-preguntó ella bastante confundida y emocionada.

-bueno, si soy ése mismo... gracias. –Dijo algo apenado mientras le sonreía de nuevo.-por cierto, también tengo a alguien a quien presentarles, es un nuevo amigo.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ariel-dijo él sonriendo y dándole la mano primero a Cosette y luego a Sophie. Los cuatro caminaron bastante por los alrededores mientras platicaban de forma muy amena.

En la casa de los Rockbell específicamente en el cuarto de Winry, Ed y Ella estaban platicando. Él estaba acostado en la cama y Winry recostada en su pecho ambos abrazados, compartiendo el calor.

-Y eso ha sido lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.- finalizó Ed quien le estaba contando a Winry todo lo que le había sucedido en su ausencia.

-te vas de éste mundo en donde te persiguieron sin descanso y también lo de la muerte de tu padre... todo lo que me has dicho ha sido...

-raro, sorprendente y repentino- completó Edward siempre en su tono serio.

-sí, me alegro de que después de todo te hayas quedado conmigo-dijo la chica mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver a Ed y darle un pequeño beso en su cuello, solo para luego morderle un poco la oreja.

-¡Win!-dijo él algo de manera graciosa y algo sorprendido por el gesto de la chica, el cual le había gustado y causado algunas cosquillas.

-¿qué? ¿El Alquimista de Acero se sorprendió?-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez en tono de burla.

Edward solo se sonrojó, sonrió y le se dio la vuelta.

-sí, un poco- dijo él todavía algo apenado pero debía de acostumbrarse a las caricias de la chica, a besarla, etc... Y la sola idea de pensarlo le fascinaba.

-Ed, ayudaré a Rose a hacer el almuerzo- ¿por qué no nos ayudas también?

-mejor lavo los platos, ¿sí?-dijo él sin soltarla.

-bien, como quieras… pero no me vayas a mojar.- dijo Winry mientras se quitaba de encima las manos de Ed para luego pararse. Estaba bastante cómoda y algo somnolienta pero no podía dejar a Rose haciéndolo todo.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó a Edward que ahora se había sentado al borde de la cama mientras ella le extendía la mano para que se parara.

-claro-dijo actuando algo somnoliento y agarrando la mano de Winry, pero en un descuido de la chica, Ed no solo la agarró de la mano, sino también de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que ambos quedaran acostados en la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez Winry estaba encima de Edward.

-¿qué? ¿La mecánica se sorprendió?-dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-sí, un poco-dijo esto para luego besarlo tiernamente, ella no sabía nada de la vida personal de Ed pero de algo si estaba segura, besaba muy bien.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, Winry a hacer el almuerzo junto con Rose y la abuela Pinako y Ed a observar que hacían, pero terminó ayudando. A las 12:30 p.m. todos estaban ya comiendo y Winry aprovechó para dar el anuncio de que ella y Ed están de novios, casi no se sorprendieron los demás con excepción de la abuela Pinako.

-Bien Edward Elric, ¡mas te vale cuidar bien de mi nieta si algo le llega a pasar será tu culpa!, ¿te quedó claro?

-Siempre cuido de ti ¿verdad?-preguntó Ed mientras miraba a Winry.

-Si Ed, siempre lo has hecho.-dijo la chica sonriéndole a Ed-y tú abuela no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sabes que puedes confiar en él.

-Sí, lo sé... solo aclaraba un punto en la conversación, eres mi única nieta.

-por cierto... Al y yo no te hemos dicho nada de eso, Winry ya sabe una parte-dijo Ed esta vez en tono serio.

-¿dicho de qué?, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Pinako.

-de los militares...verás, esta vez no solo yo trabajaré con la milicia, Al también se une.– Aclaró Ed.

-ayer hablamos con Mustang y por supuesto que se sorprendió, dijo que somos bienvenidos de nuevo.-dijo Al.

-y quiero retirar algo que dije de Mustang.- dijo Ed volteando a ver a Winry y a su hermano.- Roy sigue siendo un completo idiota, el muy irresponsable dijo que destruiría la puerta de este lado y no lo hizo, pero no lo hizo para darnos tiempo de regresar, sino que confesó ayer que lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿qué?-dijeron todos menos Al que ya lo sabía.

-¿qué puerta?-dijo Ariel despistado.

-no, nada-le aclararon todos, era mejor que no se involucrara.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ed se quedó sólo lavando los platos mientras que como ya eran la 1:00 p.m. a Winry y a Ariel les tocaba terminar de reparar el auto, el aceite era la última parte.

El taller tenía un sistema tanto como de calefacción como de aire acondicionado, claro...modelos hechos por Winry. Así que ella se fue a poner su top negro y sus shorts y se fue al taller junto con Ariel.

Ya empezando a reparar el auto, Winry se mete debajo de éste y nota que el tanque del aceite tiene una rajadura y según ella estaba vacío ya que no goteaba, así que quitó la pieza y en un descuido la chorreó ese aceite negro por en medio de sus pechos dentro del top y a la vez una línea vertical en su cintura y caderas.

Ella salió debajo del auto y le pidió a Ariel que le pasara un trapo. El chico al ver así a Winry, semi descubierta y manchada con aceite no pudo evitar sonrojarse y excitarse un poco, él le pasó el trapo a su amiga y luego ella se dio la media vuelta para limpiarse a como podía y claro, Ariel no se la iba a quedar viendo así que tuvo que darse la media vuelta también.

Así pasaron las dos semanas siendo ahora 31 de Enero, Ariel el más sufrido de todos se ha estado llevando muy bien con Sophie, tal vez ella le dé una oportunidad y por otro lado Cosetee se ha estado fijando mucho en Al.

Lamentablemente para Winry ya era hora de separarse nuevamente de Ed, pidió si los podía acompañar y por supuesto la respuesta fue un rotundo no.

-¿POR QUÉ NO?-le gritó Winry a Ed que estaba sentado junto con Al en el borde de la cama empacando.

-¡PORQUE ME DISTRAES!-le respondió, ambos estaban peleando pero en el rango de lo normal, como siempre les pasaba desde niños, así que nadie les hacía caso.

-¿y por qué?- pregunta ella en un tono más calmado.

-es que…me pones nervioso.-respondió

-¿no te podrás concentrar porque yo estoy contigo?-dijo ella algo confundida.

-si winry, nunca te he podido ignorar y creo que ahora ya es tarde para comenzar...-dijo él con sarcasmo y con algo de risa.

-Incluso varias veces en Alemania...-dijo Al, pero fue callado por Ed que le puso la mano en la boca.

-¡cállate Al!-le ordenó Ed

-¿A VER ED QUE HICISTE?-dijo ella con cara de demonio.

-aaaach! Dile, ¡si no ésta fea no nos va a dejar en paz!-dijo Edward

-¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO FEA?-dijo Winry

-mejor deja que Al te explique...-dijo Ed ya cansado de gritar, así que siguió empacando.

-Es que Ed ha tenido una foto tuya en su billetera desde hace mucho y cada vez que la miraba o bueno, cada vez que la mira cuando le hablas parece que está desconectado. Ayer te pasó eso.

-¡hoy si te mato Al!-pensó Ed mientras lo acribillaba con la mirada.

-vamos Ed, eso no tiene nada de malo.-dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-sabes que me da pena-dijo él sonrojado volteando a ver hacia otro lado que no fuera Winry.

-oye hermano, yo sé que no es común pero creo que por esta vez no hará daño llevar a Winry, es decir solo vamos por tres o cuatro días a arreglar papeles con Mustang y con el banco.-le dijo Al inocentemente.

-Sí, pero no sabemos si al loco de Roy (Mustang) se le haya ocurrido alguna excentricidad.-aclaró Ed.

-lo que no quieres es que vengan los muchachos a molestarte de nuevo ¿verdad Winry?-dijo Rose que recién había entrado a dejarles unas camisas a los dos hermanos.

-En parte.-dijo Winry en un suspiro.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaron Ed y Al.

-Los acosadores de Winry por excelencia.-dijo Rose con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Son clientes de automail que me han propuesto matrimonio y.. ¡son unos...! ach!-dijo molesta winry.

-Desde que se enteraron de que tu habías vuelto no han venido de nuevo.-le confirmó Rose.

-¡cobardes!...bien Winry, ve a empacar pero solo por ésta vez.- dijo Ed ya rendido y sintiendo algo de celos.

-¡SI! ¡Gracias Ed! dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se iba a su cuarto a empacar dejando a un Edward muy sonrojado y a Rose y Al riéndose de él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Asaltos**

Era ya el 1 de febrero y los tres chicos iban camino a Central en el tren, el cual iba más lleno de lo normal. La primera media hora transcurrió tranquilamente y todos parecían hablar y bromear pero ese viaje en tren no sería uno más de rutina ya que en el vagón de carga el cual es el último del tren contenía alrededor de 15 cajas con monedas de oro para el banco de Central, cuatro guardias vigilaban el área.

Luego de 47 minutos de viaje uno de los 4 guardias con un porte frío, tosco y algo sospechoso se dirigió a donde el conductor (y esto fue algo que Edward notó muy bien). Dicho guardia fue a amenazar al conductor con un arma y a pedirle que le diera la llave que abría el candado del vagón de carga y por supuesto él no tenía otra opción más que dársela.

En el vagón de pasajeros Edward se paró de su asiento del tren sin despegarle la vista al hombre.

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Winry.

-¿lo viste también?- le preguntó Al de manera seria a su hermano.

-sí, iré a ver qué ocurre. Cuida de Winry y de los pasajeros.- le respondió Ed que iba a paso ligero siguiendo al hombre, tratando de no ser descubierto.

Al momento de que el hombre tomó la llave Edward entró en la cabina del conductor y vio la violenta escena.

-¡Oye niño, sal de aquí si no quieres que lo mate!-dijo el "guardia" mientras le seguía apuntando con la pistola al conductor.

-Ese uniforme que traes puesto es casi una buena copia del original, pasaste por alto la insignia militar bordada en el hombro derecho y tú la llevas en el izquierdo.-dijo retadora y seriamente Edward mientras miraba con rabia al sujeto.

-¿qué?-dijo él asombrado ya que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.- ¿y tú quién eres para saber tanto?

-Edward Elric, Alquimista Estatal- dijo mientras le mostraba su reloj de plata.

-¡imposible!-dijo esto mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza a Ed, pero no le dio tiempo de disparar ya que en un breve momento la pistola se la había arrebatado Ed de una patada.

El ladrón huyó con la llave hacia el vagón de carga, pero fue interceptado por Al, quien lo había bofeteado y dejado desmayado en el piso.

Pero claro, los maleantes no andan solos; otras tres personas que se hacían pasar por inocentes pasajeros se pusieron de pie y dos de ellos agarraron a Winry por los brazos y el tercero portaba una pistola en su cinturón la cual puso apuntándole a la cabeza a la chica.

-sería una pérdida si tuviera que matarla-dijo el hombre con la pistola mientras miraba a Al.

-¿quieres esto verdad?-preguntó Al enseñándole la llave del vagón.

-¿y que esperabas? ¡Ven aquí con la llave si quieres a la chica con vida!-le ordenó a Al muy severamente. A todo esto los ladrones no se dieron cuenta de que Ed estaba detrás de ellos esperando a que el hombre retirara el arma.

-primero baja el arma-dijo Al acercándose lentamente mientras toda la gente en el tren iba asustada observando la escena.

-bien-dijo el ladrón aceptando la negociación propuesta y colocando la pistola nuevamente en su cinturón.-pero todavía dejaré a la chica conmigo-aclaró esto mientras metía sus pervertidas manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica agarrando su cintura.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!-se quejó Winry haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por liberarse.

Ese era el momento, es decir... Winry ya no corría tanto peligro como antes con la pistola apuntándole, pero ahora la escena era inaceptable para ambos hermanos pero en especial para Ed.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-gritó Ed mientras que venía por detrás a darle una bofetada que lanzó por los aires al maleante pervertido, luego a los que sostenían a Winry les hizo lo mismo.

Nadie en el tren lo podía creer, ¿quiénes eran esos dos chicos? Todos los pasajeros notaron el increíble entrenamiento y coordinación de ambos mientras observaban la escena de manera absorta.

Al terminar el conflicto los resultados fueron: cuatro hombres desmayados (uno en especial severamente golpeado por Ed), cada uno atado de manos y pies, Winry sentada y más calmada, el conductor en estado de asombro pero con llave nuevamente en mano y los pasajeros ilesos; en cambio con los hermanos Elric... Edward tenía una pequeña cortada en su mejilla (causada por una navaja) y otra algo seria en su espalda; Al tenía otro corte en su abdomen algo profundo, ninguno parecía estar molesto por el dolor…

-¿Estas bien Ed?-preguntó ella

-si Winry, no es nada.

-¿y tú Al?-igual, nada serio.

Un momento de silencio reinó en el lugar, sin embargo la charla comenzó nuevamente. Los verdaderos guardias que estaban vigilando el vagón con las monedas entraron al área de los pasajeros para investigar el ruido anterior.

-¿qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó uno de los guardias mirando a los pasajeros.

-intentaron asaltar el tren y la tomaron de rehén.-Dijo Ed mirando a Winry.

-mi hermano y yo nos encargamos de ellos.-dijo Al desde su asiento mientras miraba seriamente a los guardias.

-¿por qué el guardia también está atado?-preguntó desconfiadamente el guardia anterior mientras miraba a Ed con seriedad.

-Soy Edward Elric, Alquimista Estatal.-dijo mientras sacaba su reloj.

-Y yo soy su hermano, Alphonse Elric.- aclaró Al. –Tengan en cuenta que estamos en un rango superior al de ustedes y podemos informar de bajo rendimiento como guardias postulantes para la milicia.-dijo Al fríamente, como nunca antes se le había visto.

Al oír que los Elrics estaban de vuelta se empezaron a escuchar varios murmullos por parte de todos los pasajeros. En el resto del camino los oficiales apenados se encargaron de vigilar a los ladrones y a la carga al mismo tiempo.

Eran las 7:46 p.m. y ya habían llegado a la habitación que anteriormente compartían Ed y Al en el cuartel. Los tres estaban hambrientos y cansados, lamentablemente los dos alquimistas ya empezaban a sentir más fuerte el dolor de las cortadas. Todavía no se reportaban con Mustang o con los demás militares ya que en realidad solo la secretaria y la encargada de las llaves de las habitaciones sabían que los hermanos Elric habían llegado. Ed y Al se quitaron la camisa para que Winry limpiara las heridas y las vendara, comieron algo y por último se reportaron con Mustang.

-Vaya, así que están por fin de vuelta.- dijo el Alquimista de fuego -sentado en su oficina mientras miraba a los dos hermanos.-oí que vinieron con una chica, es Winry ¿verdad?-preguntó él esta vez con un tono más ameno.

-también es un gusto verte-le contestó Ed sarcásticamente.

-Sí, quería venir con nosotros-dijo Al.

-Creo que ahora está dormida, no hay problema con que se quede aquí por tres días ¿verdad Mustang?-dijo Ed algo curioso.

-Mientras guarden su compostura no habrá problema.-respondió él con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-¿qué insinúas?-dijeron los hermanos algo frustrados por la mente perversa del hombre.

-cambiando de tema, empezarán a trabajar de nuevo el 16 de Febrero. Es suficiente tiempo para que arreglen lo necesario para su estadía aquí en Central nuevamente.- Dijo Mustang

(momento de silencio)

-una vez trabajando ¿Cuándo podremos ir a Resembool?-preguntó Ed bastante interesado.

-Si es un trabajo de Investigación BIB (usando libros) pueden ir allá hasta que lo terminen, claro yo les daré el plazo en el cual lo deberán terminar. También al final de cada mes tendrán una semana de vacaciones, al menos que se encuentren en el medio de un trabajo de campo como era antes la costumbre.

-Sí, es razonable.-dijo Al

-Bien, será como antes entonces.-aclaró Ed conforme con la situación, no podía ser de otra manera.

-En ese caso me tengo que ir de aquí, tengan buenas noches-dijo Roy levantándose de su escritorio y sacando a arrastradas a los hermanos.

Ellos iban entrando a la habitación de antes, y observaron a una Winry bien dormida. Hubo una especie de confusión en la mente de los hermanos... si solo hay dos camas, o los dos hermanos duermen juntos o Ed duerme con Winry.

Ya que ambos duermen sin camisa, decidieron dormir juntos… pero las cosas no funcionaron según lo planeado, Al se movía bastante y se disponía de poco espacio, la situación era ridícula, así que Ed trató de pasarse a dormir con ella.

-¡oye Winry! ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Al se mueve mucho-susurró Ed.

-¿qué?-dijo Winry sacudiendo su cabeza y despertándose por fin.

-dije que si puedo dormir contigo-preguntó nuevamente.

-sí Ed-dijo ella mientras hacía espacio en la cama.

La habitación se oscureció y Edward se recostó con ella cara a cara… El chico observó el contorno de su rostro y su silueta hasta quedarse dormido por el agotamiento.


End file.
